ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Clover
Ada Clover is the older sister of Carl Clover and the daughter of Relius Clover. Due to one of her father's experiments, she was turned into the Nox Nyctores, Nirvana. Biography Ada is Carl's older sister, and frequently doted on him when she was still human. Due to her affection, Carl idolized her, and frequently spoke highly of her to his friends at school (much to their amusement). One day, for reasons unknown, she agreed to become the subject of one of her father's experiments, but according to the story, there was a possibility Ada was forced. As a result, her body was fused into the Nox Nyctores known as Nirvana. Unfortunately, Carl bore witness to this depraved experiment and now seeks out his father in order to get revenge. Nirvana follows him now as his partner and weapon, acting upon his commands and protecting him. Many of the characters recognize her in her form of Nirvana, though the meaning of that has been left unclear. Appearance As Nirvana, Ada has short light blonde hair and blank eyes, with a crack on her left eye; during the Dark War, she had normal eyes much like Ignis. She wears a purple dress with a white collar, a purple hat with a golden ring, separate sleeves, and longer arms that reach almost to her leg. When she was human, she had slightly long hair, and wore a navy dress with vertical light blue stripes. Personality Before becoming a doll, Ada was a kind, calm, and cheerful person. She was always very kind to her younger brother. After becoming a doll, she became lifeless, but even then, she showed unusually high sentience and awareness. A prankster and a caretaker by heart, she also displayed a mischievous side. Carl would remark about her personality, past and present often throughout the game series. It was said by Carl that she was very sensitive about her looks, and in Carl's arcade, when she and Carl had encountered Hazama, she seemed to have a grudge and hated him. Trivia *Oddly, when Carl is victim of Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat, Ada does not appear; instead, Nirvana is shown as a plushie chibi toy. *And Ada has, through hearing Carl's one-sided conversations, made up lots of jokes, like during one of Noel's gag reels, "What does a chef who slipped on Peking duck and Kagtsuchi's seither have in common?" It would probably be referring to the chef's medical injuries and the answer more than likely have been cynical or facetious. Adhering to Carl's other comment that Ada is mischievous and a prankster. He said growing up, she would make up jokes to entertain him. *Another doll character with a high degree of sentience and awareness is Tio from the game Grandia II by Game Arts. Unlike Ada, Tio can talk and be heard by everyone not just one individual. They do share that they have remarkable speed and agility. As Ada's quick reflexes have caught many of the game's characters offguard. Gallery Story Artworks Nirvana_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Pose Nirvana_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:M.U.G.E.N